Ten Days Is a Helluva Long Time HIATUS
by BuBuLiCiOuS
Summary: Contiued by me, from CherubKai1848 AKA NoOnesGal1848 SASUxSAKU highschool fic. Other pairings too. Sakura gets her first detention, and who does she find there but the one person who has the ability to make her life pure hell. Guess who.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is BuBuLiCiOuS. I am continuing this fic for NoOnesGal1848. I HAVE HER PERMISSION. The first eight chapters of this fic are hers. The ninth and every chapter after that is mine. THis is the only thing I'm writing in the first eight chappies. I hope I can continue this fic succesfully. THANX! _X_D**

**-BuBuLiCiOuS**

* * *

**Hey guys! I just got the idea for this story in detention the other day. I'm not a bad girl, okay? … Just misunderstood. But still… what happened was my best friend and I were having a race to see who could get their lunch the fastest, and I ran to one of the lines to get a sandwich, bought it, and ran back to the lunch table. My best friend was running there too, at the same time, and we both started shoving each other to get onto the seat first… she won. Then, this totally evil teacher came over and gave me a freaking detention. My friend and I weren't fist fighting! We were just having fun trying to win the bet! So, I got stuck with two lunch detentions. Lunch is my only social hour of the day! T.T I hate that teacher… but I guess there is a good side to this… I came up with this story!**

**Prologue (Ch. 0.5)**

"Okay, ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!!!" Ino and Sakura shouted, sprinting in opposite directions.

Being the competitive friends they were, Ino and Sakura had made a bet, the last person back at the table with their lunchwould have to clean up everyone else's trash. The other three girls at the table opted to not participate in the bet, knowing Sakura and Ino as well as they did.

--

Tenten, Hinata, and Temari stayed seated, watching the two go.

"So…" Temari said, "I bet 100 yen on Sakura."

"Pfft. It's obvious that Ino's going to win. She's not afraid to push and shove. Sakura is way too nice to do that…" Tenten stated. "200 on Ino. What about you Hinata?"

'U-um… guys? Maybe we shouldn't b-bet on them like this…" She replied in a soft voice.

"C'mon Hinata! Live a little!"

"Yeah… weren't you saving up for that cough Valentines Day gift for cough Naruto?" Temari said, taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

Hinata's eyes widened at the thought. "500 on Sakura!" She shouted in a high voice, slamming her palm on the table.

The other two girls smiled and rolled there eyes, when it comes to Naruto, Hinata would do anything.

--

'I will definitely beat Ino-pig this time!' Sakura thought, grabbing a bottle of water and a bag of chips, piling it on her tray, and zooming through the rest of the line.

After paying for her food, Sakura raced back to the table, to find Ino running there too. She sped up a bit, trying to balance her tray and not trip.

'So… close…' she thought. 'just a little… further…'

--

The two reached the table, practically throwing their trays down, the contents spilling everywhere. Both tried to sit down at the same time but couldn't, so they started to push and shove each other to get the seat first.

"I was here first forehead, so move!"

"You were not! I was here first!"

"No way! I win the bet, right guys?!" Ino asked, looking up to their friends for the results.

"Yes!" Tenten shouted.

"I knew it!"

"No! Sakura was here first! Right, Hinata?!"

"U-uh… she, um… a-and Sakura… err… I-Ino…-"

"Haruno Sakura!!!" A loud voice echoed through the cafeteria, as silence swept across the other students eating their lunches.

"… shit." Sakura muttered, trudging over to her sensei, Anko.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked, standing in front of the black haired woman.

"Ten days of detention, for fighting. Go sign the detention sheet. You'll be eating lunch in Iruka Sensei's classroom for the next two weeks."

Sakura gaped. This was her first detention, ever! She was always a model student, extremely smart, and well behaved. She aced all of her tests and quizzes and was loved by all of her teachers for her work and effort. …All of her teachers except Anko.

By now, people had begun to talk again, once more filling the room with noise.

She glanced back at her friends before walking over to the opposite side of the cafeteria, to sign the sheet.

When she returned to the table, they all had a look of complete disbelief.

"That's so unfair!" Temari finally broke the silence among the girls.

"Yeah, I know." Tenten agreed. "Sakura didn't do anything!"

Sakura smiled at her friends support. She felt an arm drape over her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sakura." Hinata said.

She glanced over to Ino, who was looking down, playing with her fingers. "Sorry, Sakura…" She mumbled, almost inaudible.

"The detention is fine, guys." Sakura said, making them all look up in surprise. "It's who's gonna be in there, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Iruka Sensei?"

"No. When I went to sign the list, there was already another name on there…" The other girls all leaned in. "Uchiha Sasuke."

GASP O.O

**So? Whad'ya think? Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-NoOnesGal1848 XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**GGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys have no idea how sorry I am! I meant to update sooner, but the chapter got deleted. I'll try my best to update again this week. But first… Review replies!!!**

**ch3rrylips**: Thanks! My school is pretty strict. You get detentions for: talking, laughing, coughing, forgetting to get things signed (that happens to me a lot), … tripping…? (Happened once. XD) and talking back to teachers. Me, being the insane, bubbly person I am, is hated by all of my teachers. There wasn't anyone… _specific_, that was in that detention, but I just thought of the idea there.

**sitamauzumakiuchiha123: **I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! I would hand out cookies to all of my reviewers, but as you can tell… this is the internet. Although, I could send you an imaginary cookie! Would you like to receive it by email or fax? …wait… I can't the fax machine… (last time I tried, it half-exploded.) email it is! Expect to get it within the next decade or so. Two if my computer breaks down. XD

**cool yo (anonymous): **Thank you for reviewing! It was greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for the wait! (if you were actually waiting… (Which would make me happy))

**peachGRL-15 (anonymous): **Thank you!!! I will try to post my next chapter as soon as I can.

**foreverloved: **It was funny? Really? Cool! Thank you soo so so so so much for reviewing!

**Okay!!! TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ch 1**** (Officially)**

**The Weekend (I know… totally uncreative.) **

Sakura sighed as she stepped through the front door of the Haruno Home, dropping her backpack and kicking off her shoes.

((a/n: It was a Friday when she got the detention, and it's still the same day, just after school.))

She trudged over to the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream. A white piece of paper with some writing scribbled on it, lay on the kitchen table.

"Gone again." Sakura mumbled, as she walked over to the note and read it aloud.

"_Sakura,_

_Out at a business meeting. _

_Dinner's in the fridge. Don't_

_forget to do your homework. _

_-Mom_"

She let out another long sigh and dropped the note in the garbage can. "No need for a note. I knew she wasn't going to be home… she never is." Sakura muttered to herself.

A ring echoed through the empty halls of the house.

"Hello?" Sakura said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"… Yeah?"

"It's Ino."

"I know."

"How?!"

"… caller ID…"

"Oh…"

"So, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Am I ever busy?"

"Not usually…"

"nope."

"Can you meet me, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari down at the café?"

"Now?"

"Yep. It's urgent."

"Um… okay."

"Okay."

"See you there!"

"You too!"

Sakura hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get changed, before realizing she was still holding a now half-melted tub of ice cream. So, she ran back down the stairs, put the ice cream back in the freezer and ran up to her room again.

--

The café was small and pretty quiet. A bell chimed as Sakura pushed open the wooden door.

"Hey Sakura!" The four girls chorused. They were all seated at a table, a smoothie in front of each of them.

"Come sit down." Tenten said, pulling out a seat.

"We got you your favorite smoothie." Temari said with a smile.

"Okay… what's wrong with you guys?"

The girls gave Sakura a quizzical look.

"You're just being so… nice." She said. "It's… kinda creepy."

"There's something important we need to tell you." Ino replied in a serious tone.

Sakura took her seat and waited for someone to speak, glancing at each girl.

They all looked at each other, urging another to start, Finally, Tenten spoke up.

"We can't let you go to that detention!" She almost shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

"… Why?" She asked, bluntly.

"It-it's for your own safety, Sakura." Hinata spoke.

"Um… okay… someone want to explain what's going on?" Sakura questioned.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha. He's… he's…" Ino said, looking for the right words.

"Dangerous." Tenten finished.

"Yeah…" Temari began. "He just moved here from Kobe. Apparently, he was expelled from his last school for beating a kid up."

"…"

"It's true. I heard it was so bad, the kid had to go to a mental institution. He must've taken some serious hits to the head." Ino continued.

"And, his parents moved to get away from the cops." Tenten added.

"…"

"And the reason he got the detention, was for punching a sophomore in the face… on his first day. That's like… three weeks of detentions!"

"…"

"And he spray paints on the walls of people's houses."

"…"

"And, he's really violent and aggressive."

"…"

"And he hates girls who get good grades."

"…"

"He's a D student."

"…"

"He has a pocket knife on him all the time."

"…"

"And I heard he has a gun."

The other three girls gasped.

"Two weeks of detention with him?!" Ino shouted. "We can't let it happen!"

Really, Sakura thought her friends were over-reacting. 'The principal would never let a kid like that get into our school.' She thought.

"Sakura, this is serious…" Tenten said, reading her expression. "You could get hurt."

"…Or worse." Temari added.

The girls began to devise a plan, unaware of the person that was sitting two tables behind them, listening intently to their conversation.

His jet black hair covered most of his face. His onyx eyes were set on one girl. A girl with light pink hair.

**SO?! Please tell me what you think!!! I think my next update will be by Sunday… at least, I hope. The next chapter is when things start to get good! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-NoOnesGal1848 **


	3. Chapter 3

**CCCCHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (inner sakura-ish) I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!! T.T (overwhelmed with joy.) I've decided to add the next chapter a day sooner than I though. Thanks to you guys and this totally great mood I'm in!!! (No… I'm not on crack. XD) I'm going hysterical now. But… before I start the next chapter… I NEED COFFEE!!!!!! (I'll be up kinda late… XD) **

**Runs downstairs and starts to make coffee.**

**Waiting for the coffee…**

**Still waiting…**

**HAHA!!! **

**OKAY!!! COFFE MAKING IS DONE!!!!!! ( See what you guys have done to me? jk) **

**I'm so happy!!! (brimming with happiness.)**

**Okay! I'll stop wasting space now… what?... oh, right!... the review replies! Yeah… let's start that.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221: **He is hot! (But he's Sakura's XD) He's one damn hot bastard. (I love Sasuke's character and hate him too… don't ask.) Thanks for your review!

**Y. Ling: **…well, I kinda have to make her go or there would be no story… and in the beginning, what happened is almost exactly what happened to me in school, my friend didn't get a detention but I did. Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**The Angel Of Sincerity: **Thank you!!! I got more reviews than I expected for this chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!

**Princesssayuri1 (anonymous): **Thanks for reviewing!!! (I love the bad-boy type XD, so I just had to make Sasuke like that!) … squee?

**SeyoukaiStar (anonymous): **Your review was greatly appreciated!!! XD Even a one-worded review would be warmly welcomed! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

**xx-Tragic-Serenade: **THANK YOU!!! … Is it being funny a good thing? … I hope so. XD AAHHHHH!!!!!!!! I LOVE ICE CREAM!!!!!!!! LOVE LOVE LOVE!!! (almost as much as reviews!) Thank you for the review… and the ice cream. XD

**cierra (anonymous): **… OKAY!!!! XD thanks for reviewing!

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: **Okay! Well… actually… I'm updating now! Thank you for reviewing!!!

**She Dreams of You: **Thanks!!! I think I'm gonna try to update every week.

**Sesshomaru Dogdemon: **Thanks! Well, I guess they're kinda over-reacting, thinking she's going to die, and they've gotten her thinking it too.

**Foreverloved: okey-dokey. XD**

**Entoxica: **… thanks! Truthfully, I never even thought of it like that. I just write what comes to mind. That's cool if it's like that. Thanks for the review!

_**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**Now… to the story!!!**

**Ch 2**** (also officially) **

**Detention Day: 1**

Monday again. The dreaded day for most.

Usually, Sakura enjoyed Mondays. School gave her something to do. It gave her a future. It gave her a reason to get away from home. To hang out with her friends every chance she got. To learn, without being called a freak. To fit in. …Or at least in Sakura's case… to _try_.

The pink haired teen strode down the bustling halls at a leisurely pace, taking in the pleasure of a new school day. Her books were clutched at her chest.

All was great until reality hit her smack-dab in the face. The reality being that she had a detention. A detention with the 'devil', as she had come to think of it.

What a way to ruin a perfectly enjoyable Monday.

--

First and second period flew by, a mass of projects and homework following them.

In gym, Sakura and Ino ran laps around the track, talking the whole time.

"So, did you ask her if you could postpone the detention?"

"Yep."

"And what did she say?" Ino asked.

"Haruno Sakura you will go to that detention or you will be receiving another two weeks!" Sakura replied, with a perfect imitation of their teacher.

"… What else can we do? We only have two periods left to figure this out!"

"Maybe I should just go. I mean… he couldn't be that bad could he?"

An image of a crimson red haired guy, dressed in black, and covered in blood spots appeared in their minds.

"… yes he could." They both stated, to no one in particular.

The whistle blew and all of the students were herded into the building.

Fourth period, Sakura cowered at her desk, wild images of crazy, bizarre looking guys popping up every now and again in her mind. She shivered at the thought.

Fifth period arrived. One more period to go. Her mind was racing, trying her best to come up with any possible way to miss her detention. Faking sick wasn't possible. There was no one at home to pick her up and of course she couldn't drive yet. Next to that, she was horrible at acting.

Sakura had finally come to a solution.

She walked down the now deserted halls, hands free of books. She stepped into a classroom. Room 401.

Yes, this was her choice. Her choice to willingly approach her own death bed.

Iruka-sensei sat in his desk, checking papers. The student desks were all empty. All except for one in the back, which was being occupied by a boy with spiky black hair, wearing a pair of dark, ripped jeans, black converse shoes, and a black shirt with scull printed on it. He slouched down in his chair, glaring up at her with the deadliest glare she'd ever received. If looks could kill… she'd be having her funeral right now. And this hair, these clothes and that glare belonged to no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

She stood, immobile, in the doorway, staring down with wide eyes at the black haired boy. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. His mysterious onyx eyes boring into her emerald ones. She averted her gaze, and set it on Iruka-sensei.

He looked up. "Oh, hello Sakura!" The cheery teacher rang. "Have a seat right over there next to Sasuke."

"uh… um…" was all Sakura could say. She turned and began to head to her seat when she was stopped.

"Ah, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sensei?" She replied, turning to face the teacher.

"Have you two met yet?"

"Uh… n-no."

"Oh. Well please introduce yourself. I know you, being the kind student you are, will make a good classmate for Sasuke, here."

"C-class…mate?" Sakura mentally slapped herself for stuttering. She would seem like a good target for the Uchiha.

"Yes, classmate. Sasuke will be officially starting his classes tomorrow, and most of them, I believe he has with you."

At this, Sakura almost lost consciousness. 'Classmate…? CLASSMATE?!?!?!' Her knees began to quiver and her well-used brain turned to a mass of jiggly jello. Slowly, she began to sway side to side, as if in a trance. "Classmate…" she mumbled. Adding in some undistinguishable profanities.

"Sakura?" Iruka said, bringing her out of the trance and back to reality.

"Y-Yes Sensei?!" She straightened up.

"Are you alright?"

"Just dandy." She replied once again walking to the seat next to the Uchiha, using the desks in the row for support.

After a few minutes of silence, Iruka got up from his seat and walked to the door, hand on the knob.

"I will just be a few doors down in Kakashi's classroom, eating lunch. I trust you two to stay here." He smiled and walked out the door.

'No! Iruka-sensei, don't leave! Don't leave me with this demon!!! Don't leave me to perish in this hell known as detention!' Sakura thought.

Some more minutes of silence passed, neither one of them looking at each other.

Finally, the peaceful, quiet mood in the room was shattered by the Uchiha's deep, nonchalant tone. "So… what's a teachers' pet like you doing in detention?"

"uh… um… ugh… long story." I replied, nervously.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean?!"

The Uchiha just glared in response. I was silenced again and slumped back down into my seat.

Quiet again. Sakura took this opportunity to get a good look at the Uchiha. Her eyes scanned his body from head to toe. '… he's actually… kinda hot- NO we can't think like that! He's evil! EVIL!!!!!!'

From curiosity, Sakura asked, "Well then, why are you in detention?"

"…No reason." The Uchiha replied, not even glancing at her.

"…oh."

It was a long time before either of them said anything.

"So… beeninvolvedinanycriminalactivitylately?!" Sakura half-shouted, letting the question slip out and her curiosity get the best of her.

This made Sasuke look at her. He gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Um… have you… chosen your language yet? That was mine… advanced Switzerlandish." Sakura covered up, looking away. She knew he was staring at her, probably thinking 'This girl is insane. What the hell is she talking about?'

"Funny." He said. "I'm supposed to be in your language class… and I'm taking Korean."

Her eyes widened and searched for an excuse. "Well… that's my second language choice… I learn it… at home."

"…?"

The bell rang through the halls, signaling the end of lunch. 'Oh yes! Saved by the bell!' Sakura thought, jumping out of her seat and sprinting out the door. 'I'M FREE!!! FR-'

"Sakura?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Iruka-sensei. "Sasuke told me you two got along pretty well."

"Oh, yeah…" Sakura replied. "He's… nice…?"

"Oh! Well that's wonderful! It's official, then."

"What's official?"

"You being Sasuke's guide for the first two weeks of school. He won't know where to go and all of that, so I expect you to walk around with him and show him all of his classes- … Are you feeling alright Sakura?"

Sakura was swaying side to side again, a look of pure disbelief on her face. "Guide…?" She mumbled. 'GUIDE?!?!?!?!?!?! … My life is over.' She thought. Her knees were once again shaking and the rest of her felt like pudding on a hot day.

Her knees buckled and she fainted. Fainted out of shock. Out of horror.

Guide of the Uchiha… could things possibly get any worse?

**Thank you guys SO much for those reviews! It really made me want to write the next chapter. I hope you liked it! XD**

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY MOTHER OF F(beep)!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got so many reviews for that last chapter! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!! IMAGINARY COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!!!!! **

**Before I get to the normal stuff… I just have this story to share.**

**We had the weirdest day today, one of my teachers, Ms. Green (Name's been changed.) made us watch a video on sex education and stuff… god it was so retarded!!! They showed us clips of insects and other animals humping each other (XD), then, they had this clip of sperm moving towards the egg, and they had that race horse-like music playing… my friend and I were laughing our asses off! And just to top it off, after that, our teacher gave us a very descriptive explanation of sexual reproduction and what both the male and female do… ew. It got way too graphical. She was trying to get two students to do a demonstration… a god damned demonstration!!! XD … crazy. HAHA!!! Maybe I should somehow incorporate this into my story! (Most of my ideas do start off from events that have happened to me or my friends.)**

**Okay! Well… now I have to answer like… 22 reviews. So… here I go…**

**Sesshomaru Dogdemon: Well… now you will! XD thanks for the review!**

**The Angel Of Sincerity: Thanks! I was just trying to think of a language, then thought 'What the hell do they speak in Switzerland?!' and that's how I came up with that… I still have no idea what they speak there though… T.T**

**Akirashin: Thanks for reviewing! I know, she's so lucky! Sasuke's hot! XD (Hi-m and his hot emo ass.)**

**cooliocows215: Thank you! I thought that Sasuke and Sakura are almost total opposites in the anime, so why not put it to an extreme in a FanFic? I'm kinda like that with my friends too… we all make a big deal out of everything, and the 50 percent of us that aren't total perverts, spaz over almost everything, too. Switzerlandish rox! XD**

**Sasukes-Angel0221: I hope so! It does feel like my best FanFic so far… thanks for your review!!!**

**Miya (anonymous): Thanks!!! I'll try my best to update every week, usually on the weekends.**

**emiko.itooshi: Really?! Thank you!!!**

**bishie-otaku: okay… well in that case… HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! XD**

**Entoxica: Hell yeah!!! Sakura has to survive not only two weeks with Sasuke, but also two weeks with being mobbed with his fan girls and their uncontrolled jealousy. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**SaphireGloom: Thanks!!!**

**Y. Ling: Well… you see, all of my teachers hate me for my bubbly-carefree attitude, so I was the one with a detention. Thank you so much for the review!!!**

**Alex (anonymous): XD yeah… I did that time because I was so happy for getting so many reviews… far more than I expected. Also… I had some free time on my hands. Thanks!**

**ch3rrylips: Yep, we do. Our school has officially the most retarded rules ever! I've gotten like a million detentions… just for falling over in the hallway after lunch! XD I'm a klutz! Thanks!**

**Nenny: Thanks for your opinion! I thought so too, because at first, I tried to make it seem like she thinks what they're talking about is crap, but after a while, she starts to believe it. Then, seeing the way Sasuke looked when she first saw him, she was almost sure what her friends had said was true. Thanks!!!**

**sasusaku1776: … I did? But, nope! I've written like four others. …I need to check my summary. XD Thanks for reviewing! I will!**

**cool yo (anonymous): HA! It's you again! You reviewed on my other chapter too, right? Thanks! I'm really glad you like the story! YOU ROCK!!! XD**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: Thanks! I'm glad my sense of humor is recognized through my writing! XD**

**xx-Tragic-Serenade: I love the word 'CHA!!!'! It's just so awesome!!! AHH!!!!!!!! I LOVE COOKIES!!!!!!!! My cookie… back off you demons! My cookie… get your own totally kick ass reviewers! (and cookies!) (These last three sentences were not directed at you, but to the imaginary demons in my room… they haunt me day and night… trying to steal my cookies… MINE!! XD) Thank you so much! I LOVE ANYONE WHO WOULD SPARE JUST A FEW SECONDS TO ADD A REVIEW!!! (Or give a cookie… they're loved too.)**

**Tainted-Blossom: Thanks! I like how it's turning out, too. I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS!!! YIPPEE!!! XD**

**ninjaxbunny: Thanks! I love you with passion!… okay… that sounded wrong. My pervy friends are rubbing off on me… SAVE ME FROM THE PERVINESS!!!!!!!! T.T (Sorry if I scared you in that reply… it was not intentional.)**

**Courtney-Chan (anonymous): Uh… ok…? Thanks for reviewing!**

**((OKAY!!! ONLY ONE MORE REVIEW!!! I CAN DO THIS!!!))**

**Unheard Symphony: Thanks! I'm glad you like-… ((Hand falls off)) Ow… that's going to leave a scar. XD (Thanks for the review!)**

**((OKAY!!! ONLY ONE MORE REVIEW!!! I CAN DO THIS!!! … I wish I still had my hand… T.T))**

**Sakuracherryblossom27 (anonymous): HAHA!!! I never said Naruto WASN'T going to be in this story! XDI haven't even introduced half the characters yet! I love introducing characters! And don't worry… there will be more romance in the later chapters… I promise. (But definitely NO LEMONS!!! Couldn't write one for my life… and don't plan to. XD)**

**WOW!!! Now that I'm done with that, (and I've lost one of my useful limbs)… Let's move on to the new chapter! (Which is going to be long, thanks to those reviews!)**

**Ch 3/4 (Not three fourths! Three OR four... actually... four. yeah.)**

**You've got to be kidding me…**

**"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Ino shouted over the phone, deafening Sakura's right ear.**

**"Ow… no, I'm not kidding! I'm going to be walking around with… with… _him_ for the next two weeks straight!!!"**

**She had woken up in the nurses' office earlier that day.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"_Um… ow… my head…" she moaned bringing her hand up to the newly forned bump on her forehead. _**

**"_Oh! You're finally awake! You took quite a fall back there, Missy."_**

**"…_Huh? Who are you? Where am I?!"_**

**"_I'm a nurse. You're in the nurses office, dear."_**

**"… _How did I get here?!"_**

**"_You fainted in the hallway. A nice young man carried you in here."_**

**"_Nice? Young? ... MAN?!?!" Sakura half-shouted, surprising the jolly old woman._**

**"_Yes…" She nodded._**

**"_What did this 'man' look like?"_**

**"_Well… he was pretty tall, black hair, black shirt-"_**

**"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, then fainted again._**

**END FLASHBACK**

**She woke up again, back at home. Turns out she missed the rest of school.**

**Sakura lay down on her pink covered bed, waiting for a reply. "… Guys? Are you still there?" They were doing a three way call… or in this case, a five way call.**

**Tenten and Hinata, being neighbors, were both at Hinata's house and Temari was hanging out at Ino's.**

**"We have to get rid of him." Temari stated.**

**"Yeah, who knows what could happen in the next two weeks?!" Tenten added.**

**"We should turn him in to the cops!"**

**"That's not gonna work, Ino… we don't have any proof."**

**"Well, he's in detention, isn't he?!"**

**"Yeah, but-… wait… what is he in detention for, again?" Tenten asked.**

**"Punching uh… what's his name? Oh yeah! Neji Hyuuga! I think he's like Hinata distant cousin or something."**

**"Really?! Hinata? You didn't know about this?!"**

**"I-I haven't seen Neji nii-san for about… two years. Not since the f-funeral." Hinata replied.**

**"Funeral?"**

**"H-hai."**

**"Who died?"**

**"H-his father."**

**There was silence.**

**"The poor guy…" Tenten finally said. "His Dad's just died, then he gets punched by _that_ Uchiha Sasuke? That's just so… so cruel. What a selfish guy Sasuke must be. Totally uncaring, horrid, evil bastard-"**

**"Tenten… that's enough." Ino interrupted. "So, Sakura, what was this Sasuke Uchiha like anyways?"**

**"…"**

**"Sakura?"**

**"Did she hang up?"**

**"Maybe her cell phone just lost signal."**

**"We can ask her tomorrow then."**

**"Oh! I need to go have dinner." Temari said.**

**"Okay, then… bye" the other four girls chorused, little did they know, that Sakura was still on the phone, not even listening.**

**She was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look in her eyes. The phone started to beep and she awoke from her trance.**

**"Hello?" Sakura said into the phone. The beeping continued. "Damn."**

**Not only had she probably missed out on half of the conversation, but what worried her most is what her mind unconsciously drifted to.**

**"_Sakura-_chan_"_**

_**She giggled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You say my name so funny!"**_

**"_I like it." He replied, leaning in._**

**"… _Me too." leaning in, as well. _**

**"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shook her head, trying to dispel the wrong images that kept popping up in her mind. Was this minor concussion making her think about these things?! Had she ruined her brain?! Her well-used, dense, rich with knowledge-like brain?!?!**

**"Okay… nothing's wrong with me… my brain's perfectly fine." Sakura said aloud. "Nothing a little bit of sleep can't…- (Yawn) fix."**

**--**

**The halls of the high school were as busy as all mornings. Multiple students were running through the hallways to make it to class on time, the hall monitor attempting to chase them down; others frantically rummaging through there backpacks to find their homework or other various items, like over-due library books.**

**Sakura walked down the stairwell, avoiding flying binders, books… and students.**

**As usual, her homework was 100 percent complete, as were all of the projects due in the next three weeks.**

**She was about to step into her homeroom when she was stopped by two bright colored figures. These figures were none other than the most obsessive school newspaper reporters ever.**

**"Haruno Sakura, am I right?" Kin Tsuchi, a tall, black haired junior, asked, holding up her notebook and pen.**

**"Uh… yes."**

**"Is it true or not true that you are acquainted with the new freshman, Uchiha Sasuke?"**

**"Um… yes…?"**

**"True or not true!?"**

**"TRUE!!!"**

**"Aa…" She replied, her tone of voice changing dramatically, as she scribbled into that dreaded notebook of hers.**

**"Hi Sakura!" Someone whispered from behind the tall girl.**

**Sakura leaned to the side and grimaced. "Hi, Lee."**

**"You look especially youthful this morning, I must say!" He said, flashing a "good-guy" pose.**

**Sakura sweat-dropped. "Uh… thanks…?"**

**Lee grinned, holding up a camera and snapping a picture of a half-dead, confused Sakura.**

**"… LEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, making a grab for the camera.**

**As quick as he was, Lee backed away, spun around and ran. Sakura followed.**

**"LEE!!! YOU GIVE ME THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Her voice echoed through the halls.**

**"But why, my cherry blossom?! Such a wonderfully youthful picture, exploding with youthful-ness!!!"**

**"Sakura! Wait! I'm not done questioning you yet!!!" Kin's voice sounded from behind her.**

**In a mad attempt to get the camera, Sakura dove, tackled Lee, and smashed the electronical device.**

**"Aww… b-but Sakura…" Lee whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he stood up, and stared down at the pieces of junk that once made up his camera.**

**"Back to the questioning!" Kin shouted, catching up with the two.**

**"Right!" Lee replied, changing his attitude instantly.**

**"So, is it true he punched Hyuuga Neji, the genius, football quarter-back?"**

**"uh… I don't know."**

**"Hm…" Kin replied, writing it down. "You are his guide around the school, am I right?"**

**"…Yes."**

**"Have you seen him recently?"**

**"I'm supposed to meet him after homeroom."**

**"I see…"**

**"And the point of this is?"**

**"What are your opinions on him?"**

**"Uh… he's…" Sakura was baffled. She knew if she said something bad about him and it was printed in the school newspaper, he would kill her… or worse. "A great guy!" 'Shit.' Sakura thought. 'That was a bit too nice. What'll happen now?!'**

**"Great?!" Kin replied, looking up from her notebook. "Perfect." She mumbled.**

**'My life is over…'**

**"That's all I need to know, thanks!" She quickly turned around and walked away before Sakura could say anything else. Lee followed.**

**"No, but-" Sakura started, then was cut off by the bell.**

**--**

**Sakura trudged down the halls looking for Sasuke. After a few minutes she found him, leaning against a wall, shooting death glares at anonymous people in the halls.**

**Today, he was wearing a blood red shirt, baggy jeans, a black belt, red and black chucks, with red streaks in his spiky hair. Sakura couldn't help but unconsciously drool at the boy standing a few yards away from her. Thank god he hadn't noticed her yet.**

**… or not. He glanced in Sakura's direction and did a double take. Sasuke stood there, staring blankly at her for about twenty seconds, until she realized she was drooling.**

**'Damn hormones.' She thought, as she wiped away the drool and walked over to him.**

**"So… I'm going to guide you to-"**

**"I don't need a guide." Sasuke stated, in a dangerous tone.**

**"Uh… yes, you do."**

**"No I don't, now leave me the hell alone."**

**"Okay, look… Iruka-sensei assigned me as your guide, and I'm going to guide you if you like it or not!!!" Sakura replied, raising her voice. A slight blush spread across her cheeks when she was finished.**

**"… You're blushing." He said, nonchalantly.**

**"Am not!" She shouted.**

**He just smirked as a reply.**

**"Okay… whatever! Just follow me!"**

**"… You're actually going to class?!"**

**"Uh… yeah. I can't skip class! Have you any idea what would happen to my permanent record?! What my teachers would think?!"**

**He leaned in, getting too close for comfort. "Teachers pet." He muttered in her ear, making her fume.**

**"I am not a-" The bell wrung, signaling the beginning of first period. Sasuke looked up, and shoved his hands into his pockets.**

**"We're late." He smirked.**

**"Grr… you…"**

**--**

**After four periods of stress, Sakura and Sasuke walked down the empty halls in silence, heading for the detention room.**

**They entered the room to find it completely empty. No Iruka-sensei. No guardian to keep Sasuke from beating Sakura into a pulp. Pure hell.**

**I will update as soon as I can! It will probably be sometime this weekend. Thank you so much for reading!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated! GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!!! XD thanks! **

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much for your reviews! And that being said… I SHALL REPLY TO THEM ALL!!!**

**Sasukes-Angel0221: Oh, you'll see what happens… YOU'LL SEE!!! (Going insane.) HAHA the pressure… the cliffhangers… I feel so evil! XD (Kidding!) Thanks for the review!!! I'm sorry if I scared you… I don't intentionally scare away reviewers… it's just natural. XD**

**hi (anonymous): Uh… Thanks!!!**

**blackneko-chan93: Thank you!!! The other characters should all be introduced in the next few chapters! Ooo… I can't wait to write more! I have some really good ideas for the later chapters! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**larsha: I will! -… am… are about to…? Thank you for your review!**

**bargavi (anonymous): … AHH!!! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! T.T (jk!) but yeah… I'm updating right now! XD Thanks for the review! (Even threats are appreciated! XD)**

**JadeXOnyx-4ever: Thanks!!! I am…- will…-are… d'oh!!! XD**

**jollyrancher6250: Thanks! I love guys like that! They're so cool and fun to laugh at for their attitude and glares! XD ((This comment was not meant to offend any bad-boy types or emo's out there.) Don't cry emo's, I said I'm sorry! (Neither was that.))**

**ninjaxbunny: … what does lmao mean? I've been pondering over this question for ever!!! GAH!!! Someone tell me!!! Aww… thank you! (Tearing up. T.T) I feel so loved! (sniffle.) It's nice to know that other people don't see me as a perv. Although whenever I say hard or solid my friend cracks up T.T . Love you too! Thanks a million for reviewing! It's much appreciated!**

**Blossoms of Spring: OKAY!!! (thanks!)**

**BlackMagicSorceress: Thanks! I'm sorry for killing you! T.T I promise to come to your funeral! (Kidding! XD) No worries! I would never kill a reviewer! … As long as you continue to review… your fine! But if you don't… that's a different story. XD I'll try to keep it up! (And don't worry… I wouldn't kill you if you stopped reviewing! But I would be really sad! T.T) Thanks again!!! (and yes… she's a perv. XD)**

**The Angel Of Sincerity: Thank you! … How did you know that?!?! Are you like… smart?! AHH!!! You're so lucky! I wish my brain was more dense! … my poor un-dense brain… T.T .**

**ch3rrylips: Me too! I feel your pain! … or anger...? which ever! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: Thank you!Yeah… me neither. I was just kinda bored and felt like making Sakura have a spaz attack. I will! Thanks!!!**

**onyx eyed kitten: Thanks!!! Love him too! Characters with bad attitudes like that are just so awesome! That's why he's like that. And, yes… Sakura's friends all think he's some psycho-mass murdering-stalker. Thank you a bunch! ( I promise I'll never say that again… XD)**

**cherrilatina: Really? Thanks! Okay! Just wait… more are coming up! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**CH CH CHARLIIIII (anonymous): Wow… nice name. XD Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**HAHA!!! I am DONE! And I just have to say this… but to anyone who likes rock music or fall out boy… OMFG!!! I love their new song thanks for the memories! I downloaded it onto my ipod and I've been listening to it since! **

**Well… now that random announcement has been made… TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Ch 5 (yes… it's five now. Deal.)**

**Cuts, Scars, and a Whole Lotta Apple Sauce (XD)**

**Sakura gulped. 'Not good. Alone in a room with the Uchiha. What to do, what to do?!?!?!' she anxiously glanced over at Sasuke, who looked back with a glare. "GAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!! HELP ME MOMMY!!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

**Sakura began to quiver.**

**"Oh, god." Sasuke mumbled. "Don't tell me your gonna faint again."**

**'Aha!' Sakura thought. 'I've got it! I'll have to stall. Iruka-sensei _should_ be here soon. Maybe I can prevent him from ever having to see my corpse! Haha! That perfect plan!'**

**"So… do you play any- … KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed jumping up into Sasuke's arms. "A-a-…"**

**"What the hell?!?!"**

**"A SPIDER!!!!!!!!" She screamed, making Sasuke cringe.**

**On the floor, a tiny daddy long leg spider crawled out from under one of the desks. Sakura, seeing it again, screamed bloody murder.**

**"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KILL IT!!! KILL THE SPIDER!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!! HHEEEELLLLPP MMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" She whined, hanging onto Sasuke for dear life.**

**"Would you get the fuck off of me?!?!" Sasuke shouted, squishing the spider with his shoe.**

**Sakura was instantly quieted… well, at least for a second. "My hero! Thank you!!! Thank you, thank you, thank- OW!!!!!!" She yelled as Sasuke dropped her to the floor. "EEEK!!! SPIDER GUTS!!! DIE SPIDER!!! DIE!!!!!!" Sakura continuously stepped on the already dead spider with her foot, shouting various profanities at the top of her lungs.**

**Sasuke sweat-dropped. "For god's sake!!! IT'S DEAD!!!!!!"**

**Sakura quit soiling the spider's remains and looked up at him. "…Oh." Embarrassed, she averted her gaze and sat down in one of the nearby seats in silence.**

**Sasuke sighed and did the same.**

**"Sorry for freaking out like that." Sakura finally said, breaking the silence.**

**"Hn."**

**"I've always had this huge fear of spiders." She began. "I think it was when I was three and my mom left me home alone for a few hours…-"**

**At this Sasuke looked up, surprised. "Your parents left you at home alone when you were three?" He asked.**

**"No, just my mom. My dad died in car crash before I turned one." She replied, playing with her fingers.**

**"Oh… sorry." Sasuke mumbled, barely audible.**

**"Nah, it's fine. I never really got to meet him anyways. It's kind of hard to miss someone you never even knew."**

**Sasuke looked down, lost in thought.**

**And, just at that moment, who was to burst through the door but Iruka-sensei.**

**"Sorry I'm late." He said, walking to his desk. "The printer in the library was broken."**

**"It's alright, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura stated, joyfully.**

**"Oh, well thank you, Sakura."**

**"Hai."**

**The room was once again filled with an awkward silence.**

**'Wow… the Uchiha didn't beat me up… yet. Although he did have the perfect opportunity then and there. Maybe he only pummels people who get on his nerves… note to self: stay on the Uchiha's good side.'**

**The whole period no one spoke. The bell wrung, ending the detention, but the silence continued. Sasuke and Sakura got up and walked out the door heading for their next class.**

**The rest of the day was spent in complete silence. Neither said anything, nor wanted to. Both looked down at the floor when they were walking through the halls, ignoring the other students whispering and pointing at them. Finally, Sakura had had enough.**

**"What are you pointing at?!?! I'm his guide!!! It wasn't my choice!!!" Sakura shouted in the hallway, losing her temper. To a normal person, this would have hurt them, but to Sasuke, he felt nothing. His cold heart couldn't feel. He was incable of true emotions. Ones like sadness, love, and happiness. He only felt anger and hate. With good reason, too.**

**At the end of the day, Sakura was the first to burst through the school doors and run home.**

**As usual, she was alone at home. Another short note from her mother on the table, her dinner in the fridge. Sakura let out a long sigh like she always did, throwing away the piece of paper.**

**--**

**The next morning, Sakura woke up to the noise of her alarm clock, slamming the off button with her fist. She yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms.**

**"Ahh… Wednesday morning…" She sighed, getting out of bed slowly.**

**Sakura had breakfast, brushed her teeth in the shower, got dressed and left with her backpack at 7:10 AM.**

**She stepped out the front door of her house, ready for school, and looked up, after stuffing her house keys into her bag. "GAAAHH!!!" She screamed, catching the attention of the pedestrian walking along the path in front of her house.**

**Who exactly was this pedestrian, you ask. Well, none other than Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Sorry if that was short! I was low on time! I know! I'll try to update tomorrow night too! If I don't though. Then I guarantee that I'll do a long chapter next weekend! Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are also appreciated! THANKS!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!! I can't believe I have 83 reviews!!! YAY!!!!!!!! This is my best story yet! And of course, thank you all so much _for_ the reviews!!! They really urged me to continue on with the story and start this chapter! But… before we can move on to the new chapter… everyone's favorite part of the story (or at least mine)… NoOnesGal1848's FAMOUS REVIEW REPLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (okay… maybe I over-exaggerated, just a _little_ bit… XD) **

**Entoxica: Yeah… I guess it is. I'm still going to try and make this one longer, though. Thanks for reviewing! …GAAHH!!!!!!!! NO!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! ((pulls out a dagger)) YOU'RE GOING DOWN, UCHIHA!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((runs after poor, defenseless Sasuke)).**

**Okay… now Sasuke's taken care of… and my poor, barely alive reviewer is safe in the hospital (no offense intended), to the next review!!!!!!!!**

**Crystalized Rain: I know! I love the Naruto high school and college fanfics! That's what inspired me to write one! XD I really want to comment on what you just said… but that might give away something I have in store for the future chapters. I love bad boys!!! XD Thanks for the review!**

**The Angel Of Sincerity: Don't we all… (wish Sasuke would stalk us I mean… XD)But I do think stalking is _slightly_ out of character for Sasuke. XD Thanks!!!**

**Blossoms of Spring: OKAY I REPLY!! (XD) Thanks for your… review…?**

**Athousandxpapercranes: Thanks! Really?! ME TOO!!!!!!!! I act like that all the time at school… it's natural. XD (p.s. I like your name… its sad but sweet… T.T)**

**XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX: Uhh… thanks…? This is a positive review, right? Sorry, I just didn't know what you meant when you wrote "I guess that wasn't that bad…" after "I love da story". okay… I'm confused now… MY POOR, UN-DENSE BRAIN CAN"T HANDLE THIS LEVEL OF COMPLEXITY!!!!!!!! ((Faints and falls off chair in the process)). XD**

**Niamph: I think so… otherwise, she would never dare jump into _The Uchiha Sasuke's_ arms. XD thanks!!!**

**Sasukes-Angel0221: XD I would. I mean, of course he's hot, but I would seriously think he was stalking me, trying to murder me or something crazy like that… then I would swoon. XD Thanks for the review!!!**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: Me neither! I just added it in because I was bored, and once again… had to make Sakura spaz. XD Thanks!**

**ch3rrylips: ME TOO!!! This is almost exactly what happened when there was a spider at my friend's house, but there was no Uchiha Sasuke, or any other hot guy to save me. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nenny: I know exactly how you feel… T.T one time I was in the shower… and this HUGE spider crawled out from under my shampoo bottle… I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbed my towel, and ran all the way across my house. Turns out that day was open house day when we were selling our home, and there were like three families, as well as my family and the real-estate people, too, all walking around. I ran by them all, screaming like hell… in a towel. ((Still embarrassed)) Thank you so much for reviewing! (and listening to my story.) XD**

**Angel-with-Guns: Yep! I would love it if Sasuke popped up everywhere I went! It would be hilarious! Thanks for the review!!!**

**ninjaxbunny: Nope! Everyone says it and I never found out! T.T THNAK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME!!!!!! I feel so much smarter now… XD. Seriously?! I should try that! Thanks for your review!**

**Mimi The Witch: Thanks! I love FOB!!! I just got Thnks Fr Th Mmrs on my ipod! The vid was hilarious and totally random! The monkey was gonna kiss the women! I love the part in the beginning when the monkey says I should've gotten Panic! at the disco!!! So funny! The TAG part cracked me up too!!! XD**

**Kitsune (anonymous): Thanks! I will!**

**Mary (anonymous): Really? Thanks! Those are the words every writer strives to hear! … T.T so happy… ((sniffle)) (XD)**

**BlackMagicSorceress: … I wasn't really going to kill you. That would go on my criminal record! (XD) … but yes… you get to live. XD Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it was short! T.T I'll try really hard to make this chapter longer!**

**sasukeanime79: Okay! Thanks!**

**Diana (anonymous): I'M SORRY!!! T.T I'll try to update more frequently! …As a matter of fact… I should be updating a lot more frequently because… SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!! XD YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elf Princess (anonymous): I know! It makes me so happy! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on one story! Thanks!**

**sasukesakurarules: Ok! Thank you!!!**

**renice (anonymous): Thanks for the review! I will!**

**lazygurl123: Ok! thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay guys… you have no idea how sorry I feel for taking so long to update! T.T My internet connection got totally busted and it took forever to recover all the files. But now that school's over, I should have some more time. (I hope.) Thank you for being so patient! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!! Now… to the new chapter!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**Disclaimer: C'mon guys… if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would either be madly in love with Sakura right now, or dead.**

**Ch 6 (I'm going to stop adding these little side notes in from now on… so you'd better appreciate this last one… XD)**

**Cuts, Scars and A Whole Lotta Apple Sauce: Part 2 (XD (Damn… I just had to add that.))**

**Sakura was aghast. She stood, staring wide eyed at the Uchiha.**

**Sasuke, just stood there, wondering what the hell Sakura Haruno was doing standing on his neighbors front porch. Then, it dawned upon him. Sakura was his… NEIGHBOR?!?!?!?!**

**Sakura blinked, still awe struck. Sasuke was… walking by _her_ house. Why? Was he following her? That stalker. No. Stalking doesn't sound like something the Uchiha would do. But, what other reason could he possibly have to be-… at this point, Sakura remembered that the house next door was up for sale a while ago, and was bought just a few weeks before now. She never had actually seen who moved in-… no, it can't be. Sasuke is her… NEIGHBOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**She began to feel queasy and was contemplating whether to run over to the bush next to the door and puke or to hold it in and save herself from the embarrassment. The bush won.**

**Sasuke averted his gaze and sweat-dropped as Sakura regurgitated her breakfast into a nearby bush. Did she really dislike him _that_ much?**

**After about twenty seconds of puking noises and sweat-dropping, the awkward moment began.**

**Sakura looked up to find Sasuke still standing there staring at her like she was one of those hollow, beheaded, store bought chickens. She hated chicken.**

**She decided it would be best to look away and wait until he left for her to continue her journey to school, but five minutes passed and Sasuke didn't even flinch… well, all except his twitching right eye, that is.**

**Finally Sakura gathered up the courage to approach him. If she didn't, neither of them would make it to school on time, and Tsunade-sama was already trying to bite her head off for skipping class.**

**"So… uh…" Sakura began. "…Are you going to school?"**

**Her voice seemed to wake him from his daze. "Hn." He replied, regaining his cool composure, and strolling by her, hands shoved in his pockets.**

**Sakura followed him, unsure of what else to do. They walked in silence for a long time until Sakura noticed something. Sasuke's arm was covered in newly formed cuts and bruises. This astonished Sakura. Who would even _try_ to hurt The Uchiha, master of glares and deadly auras? Or was he in some sort of street fight? But then again, this wasn't a very rough area at all. She didn't even think there were any operating gangs about.**

**As usual, curiosity got the best of her. "Sasuke?" He glanced down at her, a nonchalant expression plastered on his face. "How did you get all of those cuts and bruises on your arm? Are you okay?" Sasuke realized what she was talking about and quickly hid his arm.**

**"You could at least answer! I was just trying to help." Sakura replied trying to get another glimpse of his beaten arm. Sasuke just quickened his pace, leaving her behind.**

**"Hey! Sasuke!" She shouted, catching up with him. "Why are you being so evasive? What happened?"**

**"Nothing, okay?!?! Just leave me alone and forget about it!!!" Sakura was taken aback by his answer. Why was he so mad all of a sudden? Then what came to Sakura's mind made her snicker.**

**"Is it… _that_ time of the month?" At this, Sasuke turned his head to face her. He had the most priceless expression an Uchiha could possibly display.**

**"What do you-…?" I think he just figured out what she meant. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"**

**"You know… it's what women get every-" Sakura was cut off by a book colliding with the right side of her head. "…OW!!! No need to be so violent! Just because you have bruises doesn't mean you have to give them to other people too!" Sasuke looked down.**

**"Oh… I- I didn't mean to be offensive or anything. … Sorry." She said, also gazing at the ground. "But Sasuke, what is it that's bothering you?"**

**"You." Sasuke replied, once again walking faster.**

**Sakura stopped, eyes wide. "O-oh…" She said, almost inaudible.**

**Sasuke, being the arrogant bastard he was, just kept on walking, not showing even a hint of emotion or regret to what he'd just said.**

**--**

**Thanks to Sasuke, Sakura was five minutes late to class, only to find, the Uchiha wasn't even there.**

**The pink haired girl sighed and slumped down in her seat. 'Skipping again, ne? Darn Uchiha. Tsunade-sama will get me for this.'**

**"Haruno Sakura!" The teacher bellowed across the room.**

**"H-hai?"**

**"Where is Uchiha Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be guiding him to class? Hm?"**

**"U-uh… yes…?"**

**"Well, then… where is he?!"**

**"Skipping class…" Sakura muttered.**

**"Excuse me?" Kurenai-sensei leaned in.**

**"Um… probably lost. I-I'll go find him." Sakura replied, getting up from her desk, taking her school books with her.**

**--**

**She wandered the halls aimlessly, not even making an attempt to search for the Uchiha.**

**'Let 'im get lost, for all I care.' Sakura thought. 'He's caused me enough trouble already today, and first period's not even over!'**

**Lost in her thoughts, Sakura walked straight through the senior wing and all the way back down to the freshman's.**

**As fate would have it, there sat the Uchiha, stoical as ever, in all of his Uchiha glory. He was propped up against the wall, eyes closed.**

**Was the Uchiha… _sleeping_?**

**'Wow. I didn't think the Uchiha slept, like a normal person. I thought he would stay up all night doing drugs and getting arrested for knocking people out and fighting. This is amazing! I should treasure this moment.' She eyed his sleeping form. 'The Uchiha looks so…'"_peaceful_…" She said, letting out a quiet sigh.**

**"… What do you want?" The voice surprised her. His eyes were still closed.**

**"What do you-… how long have you been awake?"**

**"Who said I was sleeping?" He replied, opening one eye to prove his point.**

**"Well… no one, I guess. I just thought you were."**

**"Hn." The Uchiha gave that famous smirk of his, reminding Sakura of the reason she was missing Biology class.**

**"So, why are you skipping class again? You do realize that the more you skip, the more trouble I'm in with Tsunade-sama. I am responsible for you after all."**

**"Hn." Sasuke replied, continuing to smirk.**

**"Would you stop saying 'hn' and just give me a straight answer!!!"**

**"… No." Sasuke said, striking a nerve.**

**"YOU ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS-!!!"**

**"Shh!" A teacher cut in, walking by.**

**"Bastard!" She whispered, hoarsely.**

**Sasuke enjoyed watching his pink haired classmate fume. It added amusement to his day.**

**"Okay, well you're coming back to class whether you like it or not!" Sakura stated reaching out to grab his arm.**

**Sasuke pulled back. "Why should I?"**

**"B-Because… because I said so!" She made another attempt to grab his arm but missed and ended up facing away from the Uchiha with her two arms held behind her and his hand clenched on the back of her neck.**

**"… Make me." He said.**

**Although Sakura couldn't see him, she knew exactly what expression his face held. That damn smirk, again.**

**"Get off of me!" Sakura shouted, struggling to free her arms from his tight grasp.**

**"You do realize that if it wasn't me holding you in this position, you could very easily be dead right now." Sasuke stated, calmly.**

**"Grr… you…" Sakura used her last source of defense, which would be every woman's most effective weapon… high heels. She slammed the point of the heel right onto his foot, which was a mere five inches behind her own. He let go of her and grunted in pain. Sakura took the opportunity to step a few feet forward and turn around to admire her work.**

**"You do realize that if that heel hit you in any other place, you could very easily be dead right now." Sakura said, mocking him, trying out the Uchiha's smirk.**

**"Grr…" Sasuke replied, glaring death daggers.**

**"KYAA!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed running down the hallway, in hot pursuit. The Uchiha was right at her heals. "IT WAS A JOKE, I TELL YOU!!! A JOKE!!!!!!!!"**

**--**

**Lunchtime arrived after another five periods of avoiding the Uchiha.**

**Sakura sat down at the circular table next to Ino and Temari, who were already engaged in conversation.**

**Soon, Hinata came and sat down next to Ino, and not long after, Tenten joined the group.**

**"Hey Tenten!" Ino greeted the brown haired girl.**

**"Hi guys."**

**"Tenten…" Sakura began. "Why are you blushing?"**

**"Oh, I-I am?" She said, touching her cheek.**

**"Yeah, you're bright pink!" Temari answered.**

**"Almost like foreheads' hair!" Ino added in, chuckling as Sakura glared at her.**

**"O-oh it's… n-nothing."**

**"Tenten, you're stuttering." Sakura pointed out.**

**"Okay… who is it?" Ino asked.**

**"W-who is who?"**

**"The person you like!" Sakura said.**

**"L-like…? N-no one! W-what are you guys talking about?!"**

**"C'mon Tenten… spill." Temari persuaded, leaning in.**

**"Oh, okay…" Tenten sighed. "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone though."**

**"Tenten, have any of us ever told someone something you told us not to tell anyone?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.**

**"… Uh… no…?"**

**"Then tell us." Ino said.**

**"It's… it's… nejihyuuga!!!" She shouted quickly.**

**"… What?"**

**"N-Neji Hyuuga…" She replied, blushing and looking down at the table.**

**"Wow. I've never seen Tenten like this before." Temari said turning to Ino.**

**"Yeah, me neither. Is this her first crush?"**

**"… I think it is…" Hinata answered, with a smile.**

**Tenten was totally oblivious to the conversation that was going on between her four friends and was lost in her imagination, day dreaming about a certain long haired Hyuuga.**

**"Tenten… earth to Tenten…" Sakura was waving her hand in front of her face, waking her from her trance.**

**"I'm going to get lunch." Ino said, standing up. "Want to come Sakura?"**

**"Okay." She replied, also getting up.**

**--**

**The two best friends walked through the lunch line together talking.**

**"At least this way neither of us will get detention."**

**"Yeah, you don't need anymore." Ino giggled.**

**"Oh! Apple sauce!" Sakura squealed, reaching to pick up a cup of the pureed apple.**

**"I thought they got rid of that stuff last year." Ino stated, scrunching her nose up in disgust.**

**"What do you dislike so much about apple sauce?"**

**"I don't know… it's just kind of… gross."**

**"Ah… what a wide vocabulary you possess, Ino." Sakura replied, her voice drenched with sarcasm.**

**"I do, don't I?" Ino smiled. "Ah! Sakura! How many cups of that stuff are you going to buy?"**

**"Only… five…" Sakura answered.**

**Ino sweat-dropped.**

**"Then again… they're only 30 yen-"**

**"No, Sakura, I think five's enough."**

**"Hmph. Fine."**

**--**

**The two girls proceeded through the lunch line and started to walk back to the table with their trays.**

**It seems that when you least expect it… something great seems to happen. If only that was true for Haruno Sakura.**

**Neither of the girls were paying attention to where they were going and were wide open for disaster.**

**Sakura was jolted back when her tray hit something hard. That hard object, would be Uchiha Sasuke's chest.**

**Both were repelled and fell to the floor as the tray of applesauce flew into the air.**

**For Haruno Sakura, when she least expects something to happen, what does happen, is usually pretty bad.**

**Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The whole cafeteria went silent as the tray began to descend. Everyone watched the scene with horror as the tray hit the ground, spraying the two victims of the incident with about three pounds of applesauce.**

**--**

**Sakura opened one eye, after she hit the ground, to find out what happened. Lucky for her just at that moment, a loud crash echoed through the silent cafeteria. The next thing she knew, she was covered in what was supposed to be her lunch.**

**'Wow. Isn't this ironic. The day they finally brought back the applesauce, is the day I get drowned in the stuff.'**

**--**

**Sasuke felt something hard hit his chest, pushing him back and sending him to the floor. That, he decided, is the last time he would try giving out glares while walking.**

**His butt hit the floor with great impact and he knew a large bruise would be appearing there the next day, adding to his large collection of injuries.**

**But oh, the fun isn't over yet, now, is it? Nope.**

**After his ass collided with the linoleum flooring he was splattered with something cold. He opened his eyes to find himself drenched in his least favorite food. Applesauce.**

**--**

**"…" No one said a word. All stared at the two apple coated figures on the floor, mouths hung open.**

**"… WHO THE HELL WOULD BUY THIS MUCH APPLESAUCE?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura, shattering the silence. His voice echoed through the still quiet lunch room.**

**"WELL, IF YOU HAD BEEN LOOKING WHERE YOU WERE GOING, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!!!!!!!!"**

**"PFFT!!! YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!!! YOU WEREN'T LOOKING WHERE YOU WERE GOING EITHER, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!"**

**"I'M THE IDIOT?!?!?!?! YOU'RE WAY MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN I AM, YOU MORON!!!!!!!!"**

**"MORON?!?!?!?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU DOBE!!!!!!!!"**

**"YEAH, WELL YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME _THAT _YOU JERK!!!!!!!!"**

**"LOSER!!!!!!!!"**

**"FIVE FOOTED, PINK AND PURPLE, RETARDED HIPPOPOTUMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"…?" Sasuke was taken aback by her response, but only for a while. "WHAT KIND OF A COMEBACK WAS THAT, FREAK?!?!?!?!?!"**

**"A GOOD ONE, YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!"**

**"BITCH!!!!!!!!"**

**"BASTARD!!!!!!!!"**

**"SSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice was heard, drowning out those of Sasuke and Sakura. "THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO!!!!!!!! THREE WEEKS OF AFTER SCHOOL DETENTIONS!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted simultaneously.**

**THERE!!! I'm glad I got that out of the way! Sorry I took so long to update guys! My computer got all messed up and I couldn't access the internet for over a week! (if you weren't reading the note I wrote earlier.) And... I was also playing a lot of maple story too... heh, heh. I have quite a lot of extra time so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update again by next weekend! Thanks for reading!!! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm… god… how to say this…? Uhh… I AM QUITTING FANFICTION. I really don't have the time to write fanfics anymore with all of the homework I get and my soccer practices. So… I think I'm gonna just delete my account completely. Maybe I'll start another one later in life… but I can't say for sure. I really do appreciate all of the people that read my stories and take the time to review. And I'm really sorry for all those people who would like to actually see me finish writing Ten Days is a Helluva Long Time… but I won't be. Please restrain yourself from sending me hate mail or anything… and I have no patent on my work so you're free to use similar storylines… :3 I promise… I won't sue. Thank you guys for reviewing for my stories. I'll be deleting my account sometime soon. Byee!**

**NoOnesGal1848**


	8. Chapter 8

**So… as we have just established in the last paragraph, from now on this story will be written by BuBuLiCiOuS!!! x3 btw… my new username is CherubKai (if u guys like more serious stuff… with some humor… XD) THANK YOU!!!! And goodnight:3**

**NoOnesGal1848/ CherubKai**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh, school. Otherwise known as hell with flourescent lighting. This is where Sakura and Sasuke currently were. After school. All alone while Iruka-sensei was in the library again finishing up some errands. Smelling like apples. This is where they would be for the next_ three weeks._

"Hn. This is your fault."

"Wow, more than a 'Hn.' I must be special. And no, this is all your fault."

"No, yours."

"NO, YOURS."

"NO, YOURS!"

"NO, YOURSS!!"

"NOOOO, YOURSSSS!!!"

"YOURSSSSSS!!!!!"

"YOURSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"

Before they knew it, the two had ended up. tackling each other. And while tackling each other, Sakura had some how ended up under Sasuke, pinned to the ground. They were both panting from their anger at eachother.

"Hn, yours."

While blushing and full frontally embarrassed, Sakura some how managed to growl, "Now, yours."

Sasuke leaned down towards her ear, whispering, "Mine."

After that Sasuke gave into temptation. His lips landed on hers.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Is he really kissing me? Oh gosh, should I push him off and slap him? Oh gosh, I can't. Who knew a kiss from him could be so goood? _Sakura thought

_Damnit. This girl is annoying. But she's a damn good kisser._ Sasuke thought.

Who knows how long they were like that? All they know is that when their lips finally seperated, the two teenagers blushed hard, and got up immediately to their desks.

They stayed in silence for about five minutes until Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke, what was that?"

"Hn."

"Answer me damnit!"

"A kiss."

"I know that baka! I'm-I'm t-talkin about you knowwww, what you whispered to me before the kiss." Sakura said with her face matching her hair.

"..."

* * *

What will Sasuke say? What did he mean?

You'll find out at the next chappie! Ja!

-BuBuLiCiOuS XD

P.S. Sorry it's so short, I'll update within 2 weeks!! PLEASE review!


End file.
